Use of variable optical attenuators (VOA) to control laser intensity is believed to be known.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,456,172 describes a system and method for correcting optical distortions when projecting 2D images onto 2D surfaces, including a timing algorithm.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference. Materiality of such publications and patent documents to patentability is not conceded.